


Where's The Happy Girl?

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Homesickness, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Character, Modeling, Room Service, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Cameron tries to cheer up a lonely Trisha 2. Takes place after the grand finale of Season 5.





	Where's The Happy Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really much, but enjoy anyway.
> 
> Based off of a headcanon of mine when I was on some mpgis discord server.

It sure ain't easy being a model. Hand Modelling, Swimsuit, Photoshoot, Couture, Promo Modeling, all that shit. ( _Especially_ if you somehow can't bend your own arms and/or legs. No, don't ask.) For some certain people, it's their _dream_. But unfortunately, even the best of dreams come with costs, the most common ones being that you have to leave your friends and family because YOU need to be happy and successful in YOUR life; because it's for YOUR best. Call it selfishness, but you have to _live_ , too.

So anyway, it had been about several days by now after Cameron Van Buren and Trisha 2 got their international modeling contracts with L'Oreal in Paris, France. Five years of travelling around the world, being free as birds!

Cameron stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Feeling refreshed after a nice, hot shower, the Wichita State University dropout was ready to change into her lingerie when she saw her co-worker looking uncharacteristically sad.

Trisha 2 was curled up on the bed in a fetal position, staring at a picture of her and her "little sister" Trisha Cappelletti on her phone longingly. Sure, they call every morning and every night, but... Trisha 2 missed the intimacy of her only true friend. No no, they're both still virgins; it's just that you could mistake them for wives, because they were so close and almost everything.

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked the dark-skinned brunette.

Trisha 2 turned around and looked at Cameron with teary eyes. "I, it's just..." she took a moment to sniffle. "I really miss my girlfriend, okay?"

"Oh, uh..." Cameron was at a loss for words. Now that Trisha 2 had mentioned it, Cameron was starting to wonder if she was missing her little sisters, Shay and Mikayla, more than she could ever have realized; Cameron was (usually) always there for them ever since they were growing up, as the eldest, ever since they were small; she was obligated to because their mother was always a drunkass. The blonde was starting to feel down in the dumps herself!

_Jesus Christ. Her moods are so fucking _contagious!__

Cameron walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. She then reached her hand over with the intent of patting Trisha 2 on the shoulder... but something was telling to hold back. So she didn't do it.

"Um... hey, you want some ice cream?" Cameron asked, picking up a menu. "Oooh, room service here's got Mint Chip!"

Trisha 2 shook her head 'no' sadly.

"Uh... then, you want me to order you some McDonalds?" Cameron suggested. "...My uh, treat!" She added, trying to sound soothing rather than, well, a total bitch.

Once again, Trisha 2 sadly shook her head 'no'.

Cameron became desperate. "Coke? Vibrator? Vibrator covered in coke?" Those choices were rather silly, but hey, Cameron was actually fully aware that Trisha and Trisha 2 enjoyed nothing but light-hearted silliness.

The other girl sat up, getting angry. "I don't want coke, I don't wanna masturbate, _I just want Trisha!_ " Trisha 2 raised her voice and spooked Cameron a bit. Ditsy as she was, even the other Trisha knew that drugs like alcohol and cocaine were not something to mess with. No thanks. Never again. She had learned the hard way a second occasion when she ate coke with french fries, but that's a story for another time. Anyway, Trisha 2 curled back up into her troubled little ball and went back to quiet.

 _Ugh! If _she's_ gonna be depressed, _I'm_ gonna be depressed!_ Cameron was starting to feel frustrated. Was there _nothing_ that could pull this poor lesbian out of her funk?

"Hmmm..." Cameron sat still at the edge of the bed and thought for a very long time. Finally, a light bulb went off in her head. She pulled out her phone, dialed a most unusual number on it, and, after a couple of rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" went a gruff man's voice.

"Yeah, hi." Cameron spoke seductively. "I would like to order two male prostitutes, uh, _s'il vous plaît_." She licked her lips at the juicy thought of a spit-roast.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?" the pimp on the end grunted.

Cameron glimpsed at Trisha 2 for second and then turned right back to the phone. "And, um, my friend here would like you to send her two female hookers, maybe even three, please. I-I mean, she could, like, _really_ use some cunt right now."

As soon as she heard the last statement, Trisha 2 lifted her head and spoke up in a very, _very_ irritated tone.

"Cameron, please. I'm homesick, not horny."

"...You know what? Scratch that. Just only send the two guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm really getting the hang of short stories!


End file.
